Protein kinases are key regulators for cell growth, proliferation and survival. Genetic and epigenetic alterations accumulate in cancer cells leading to abnormal activation of signal transduction pathways which drive malignant processes. Manning, G. et al., Science 2002, 298, 1912-1934. Pharmacological inhibition of these signaling pathways presents promising intervention opportunities for targeted cancer therapies. Sawyers, C., Nature 2004, 432, 294-297.
MET, along with RON, belongs to a unique subfamily of receptor tyrosine kinases, and is mainly produced in cells of epithelial or endothelial origin. Park, M. et al., Cell 1986, 45, 895-904. Hepatocyte growth factor (HGF), also known as scatter factor (SF), is the only known natural high-affinity ligand of MET, and is mainly expressed in cells of mesenchymal origin. Bottaro, D. P. et al., Science 1991, 251, 802-804. HGF/MET signaling controls MET-dependent cell proliferation, survival, and migration processes that are critical for invasive growth during embryonic development and postnatal organ regeneration, and are fully active in adults only for wound healing and tissue regeneration processes. Trusolino, L. et al., Nature Rev. Mol. Cell Biol. 2010, 11, 834-848. The HGF/MET axis is frequently upregulated in many cancers through activating mutation, gene amplification, aberrant paracrine, or autocrine ligand production, and is strongly linked with tumorigenesis, invasive growth, and metastasis. Gherardi, E. et al., Nature Rev. Cancer 2012, 12, 89-103. In addition, the activation of HGF/MET signaling is emerging as an important mechanism in resistance to EGFR and BRAF inhibitor treatments via MET amplification and/or upregulation of stromal HGF. Engelman, J. A. et al., Science 2007, 316, 1039-1043; Wilson, T. R. et al., Nature 2012, 487, 505-509. Due to the role of aberrant HGF/MET signaling in human oncogenesis, invasion/metastasis, and resistance, inhibition of the HGF/MET signaling pathway has great potential in cancer therapy.
ALK, along with leukocyte tyrosine kinase (LTK), is grouped within the insulin receptor (IR) superfamily of receptor tyrosine kinases. ALK is mainly expressed in the central and peripheral nervous systems suggesting a potential role in normal development and function of the nervous system. Pulford, K. et al., Cell Mol. Life Sci. 2004, 61, 2939. ALK was first discovered as a fusion protein, NPM (nucleophosmin)-ALK, encoded by a fusion gene arising from the t(2;5)(p23;q35) chromosomal translocation in anaplastic large cell lymphoma (ALCL) cell lines. Morris, S. W. et al., Science 1994, 263, 1281. More than twenty distinct ALK translocation partners have been discovered in many cancers, including ALCL (60-90% incidence), inflammatory myofibroblastic tumors (IMT, 50-60%), non-small cell lung carcinomas (NSCLC, 3-7%), colorectal cancers (CRC, 0-2.4%), breast cancers (0-2.4%), and other carcinomas. Grande, E. et al., Mol. Cancer Ther. 2011, 10, 569-579. The ALK-fusion proteins are located in the cytoplasm, and the fusion partners with ALK play a role in dimerization or oligomerization of the fusion proteins through a coil-coil interaction to generate constitutive activation of ALK kinase function. Bischof, D. et al., Mol. Cell Biol., 1997, 17, 2312-2325. EML4-ALK, which comprises portions of the echinoderm microtubule associated protein-like 4 (EML4) gene and the ALK gene, was first discovered in NSCLC, is highly oncogenic, and was shown to cause lung adenocarcinoma in transgenic mice. Soda, M. et al., Nature 2007, 448, 561-566. Oncogenic point mutations of ALK in both familial and sporadic cases of neuroblastoma. Mosse, Y. P. et al., Nature 2008, 455, 930-935. ALK is an attractive molecular target for cancer therapeutic intervention because of the important roles in haematopoietic, solid, and mesenchymal tumors. Grande, supra.
The tropomyosin-related receptor tyrosine kinases (Trks) are the high-affinity receptor for neurotrophins (NTs), a nerve growth factor (NGF) family of proteins. Members of the Trk family are highly expressed in cells of neural origin. Activation of Trks (TrkA, TrkB, and TrkC) by their preferred neurotrophins (NGF to TrkA, brain-derived neurotrophic factor [BDNF] and NT4/5 to TrkB, and NT3 to TrkC) mediates the survival and differentiation of neurons during development. The NT/Trk signaling pathway functions as an endogenous system that protects neurons after biochemical insults, transient ischemia, or physical injury. Thiele, C. J. et al., Clin. Cancer Res. 2009, 15, 5962-5967. However, Trk was originally cloned as an oncogene fused with the tropomyosin gene in the extracellular domain. The activating mutations caused by chromosomal rearrangements or mutations in NTRK1 (TrkA) has been identified in papillary and medullary thyroid carcinoma, and recently in non-small cell lung cancer. Pierotti, M. A. et al., Cancer Lett. 2006, 232, 90-98; Vaishnavi, A. et al., Nat. Med. 2013, 19, 1469-1472. Because Trks play important roles in pain sensation as well as tumor cell growth and survival signaling, inhibitors of Trk receptor kinases may provide benefits as treatments for pain and cancer.
Receptor tyrosine kinase AXL belongs to the TAM family of proteins and was originally detected in patients with chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML) as an unidentified transforming gene. Verma, A. et al., Mol. Cancer Ther. 2011, 10, 1763-1773. The primary ligand for TAM receptors is growth arrest-specific 6 protein (Gas6). AXL is ubiquitously expressed and has been detected in a wide variety of organs and cells, including the hippocampus and cerebellum, monocytes, macrophages, platelets, endothelial cells (EC), heart, skeletal muscle, liver, kidney, and testis. Upregulation of Gas6/AXL has been reported in many human cancers including colon, esophageal, thyroid, breast, lung, liver, and astrocytoma-glioblastoma. Id. Increased activation of AXL has been observed in EGFR-mutant lung cancer models in vitro and in vivo with acquired resistance to erlotinib in the absence of the EGFR T790M alteration or MET activation. Zhang, Z. et al., Nat. Genet. 2012, 44, 852-860. Genetic or pharmacological inhibition of AXL restored sensitivity to erlotinib in these tumor models. Increased expression of AXL and, in some cases, of its ligand Gas6 was found in EGFR-mutant lung cancers obtained from individuals with acquired resistance to tyrosine kinase inhibitors. Id. Therefore, AXL is a promising therapeutic target for patients with EGFR-mutant lung cancer who acquired resistance to EGFR inhibitors.
Crizotinib (PF-02341066) is a tyrosine kinase drug targeting MET/ALK/ROS1/RON with moderate activity against TRKs and AXL. Cui, J. J. et al., J. Med. Chem. 2011, 54, 6342-6363. It was approved to treat certain patients with late-stage (locally advanced or metastatic) NSCLC that expresses the abnormal ALK fusion gene identified by a companion diagnostic test (Vysis ALK Break Apart FISH Probe Kit). Similar to imatinib and other kinase inhibitor drugs, resistance invariably develops after a certain time of treatment with crizotinib. The resistance mechanisms include ALK gene amplification, secondary ALK mutations, and aberrant activation of other kinases including KIT and EGFR. Katayama, R. et al., Sci. Transl. Med. 2012, 4, 120ra17. Based on the clinical success of second generation ABL inhibitors for the treatment of imatinib resistance in CML patients, a second generation of ALK inhibitors is emerging. These drugs target the treatment of crizotinib-refractory or resistant NSCLC patient with more potent inhibition against both wild and mutant ALK proteins. Gridelli, C. et al., Cancer Treat Rev. 2014, 40, 300-306.
By modulating multiple targets among the group of structurally related tyrosine kinases MET, ALK, AXL, and TRK, the compounds described herein address crizotinib resistance, EGFR inhibitor drug resistance, and other primary indications with abnormal cell signaling due to MET, ALK, AXL, and/or TRK mutations and gene amplification. Compounds describe herein are inhibitors of MET, wild and mutant ALKs, AXL, and TRKs and will be useful in treating cancer patients with abnormal signaling from any one or more of MET, ALK, AXL, or TRKs.
The Janus family of kinases (JAKs) include JAK1, JAK2, JAK3 and TYK2, and are cytoplastic tyrosine kinases required for the physiologic signaling of cytokines and growth factors. Quintas-Cardama, A. et al., Nat. Rev. Drug Discov. 2011, 10(2), 127-40; Pesu, M. et al., Immunol. Rev. 2008, 223, 132-142; Murray, P. J., J. Immunol. 2007, 178(5), 2623-2329. JAKs activate by ligand-induced oligomerization, resulting in the activation of downstream transcriptional signaling pathway called STAT (signal transducers and activators of transcription). The phosphorylated STATs dimerize and translocate into nucleus to drive the expression of specific genes involved in proliferation, apoptosis, differentiation, which are essential for hematopoiesis, inflammation and immune response. Murray, supra.
Mouse knockout studies have implicated the primary roles of JAK-STAT signaling with some overlap between them. JAK1 plays a critical role in the signaling of various proinflammatory cytokines such as IL-1, IL-4, IL-6, and tumor necrosis factor alpha (TNFα). Muller, M. et al., Nature 1993, 366(6451), 129-135. JAK2 functions for hematopoietic growth factors signaling such as Epo, IL-3, IL-5, GM-CSF, thrombopoietin growth hormone, and prolactin-mediated signaling. Neubauer, H. et al., Cell 1998 93(3), 397-409. JAK3 plays a role in mediating immune responses, and TYK2 associates with JAK2 or JAK3 to transduce signaling of cytokines, such as IL-12. Nosaka, T. et al., Science 1995, 270(5237), 800-802; Vainchenker, W. et al., Semin. Cell. Dev. Biol. 2008, 19(4), 385-393.
Aberrant regulation of JAK/STAT pathways has been implicated in multiple human pathological diseases, including cancer (JAK2) and rheumatoid arthritis (JAK1, JAK3). A gain-of-function mutation of JAK2 (JAK2V617F) has been discovered with high frequency in MPN patients. Levine, R. L. et al., Cancer Cell 2005, 7(4), 387-397; Kralovics, R. et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 2005, 253(17), 1779-1790; James, C. et al., Nature 2005, 434(7037), 1144-1148; Baxter, E. J. et al. Lancet 2005, 365(9464), 1054-1061. The mutation in the JH2 pseudokinase domain of JAK2 leads to constitutively kinase activity. Cells containing JAK2V617F mutantation acquire cytokine-independent growth ability and often become tumor, providing strong rational for the development of JAK inhibitors as target therapy.
Multiple JAK inhibitors in clinical trial showed significant benefit in splenomegaly and disease related constitutional symptoms for the myelofibrosis patients, including the first FDA-approved JAK2 inhibitor ruxolitinib in 2011. Quintas-Cardama, supra; Sonbol, M. B. et al., Ther. Adv. Hematol. 2013, 4(1), 15-35; LaFave, L. M. et al., Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 2012, 33(11), 574-582. The recently collected clinical data related to ruxolitinib treatment indicated that JAK inhibitors work on both JAK2 wild-type and JAK2 mutated cases. Verstovsek, S. et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 2012, 366(9), 799-807; Quintas-Cardama, A. et al., Blood 2010, 115(15), 3109-3117. The discovery of selective inhibitors of JAK2 vs JAK1/3 remains an unsolved challenge. In addition, hyperactivation of the JAK2/signal transducers and activators of transcription 3 (JAK2/STAT3) is responsible for abnormal dendritic cell differentiation leading to abnormal dendritic cell differentiation and accumulation of immunosuppressive myeloid cells in cancer (Nefedova, Y. et al., Cancer Res 2005; 65(20): 9525-35). In Pten-null senescent tumors, activation of the Jak2/Stat3 pathway establishes an immunosuppressive tumor microenvironment that contributes to tumor growth and chemoresistance (Toso, A. et al., Cell Reports 2014, 9, 75-89). Therefore, pharmacologic inhibition of the JAK2/STAT3 pathway can be an important new therapeutic strategy to enhance antitumor activity via the regulation of antitumor immunity.
ROS1 kinase is a receptor tyrosine kinase with an unknown ligand. The normal functions of human ROS1 kinase have not been fully understood. However, it has been reported that ROS1 kinase undergoes genetic rearrangements to create constitutively active fusion proteins in a variety of human cancers including glioblastoma, non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC), cholangiocarcinoma, ovarian cancer, gastric adenocarcinoma, colorectal cancer, inflammatory myofibroblastic tumor, angiosarcoma, and epithelioid hemangioendothelioma (Davies, K. D. et al., Clin Cancer Res 2013, 19 (15): 4040-4045). Targeting ROS1 fusion proteins with crizotinib has demonstrated promising clinical efficacy in NSCLC patients whose tumors are positive for ROS1 genetic abnormalities (Shaw, A. T. et al., N Engl J Med. 2014, 371(21):1963-1971). Acquired resistant mutations have been observed in crizotinib treatment patients (Awad, M. M. et al., N Engl J Med. 2013, 368(25):2396-2401). It is urgent to develop the second generation of ROS1 inhibitors for overcoming crizotinib ROS1 resistance.
There remains a need for small molecule inhibitors of these multiple protein or tyrosine kinase targets with desirable pharmaceutical properties. Certain diaryl macrocyclic compounds have been found in the context of this invention to have this advantageous activity profile.